monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Morph
150px Morph is a genderless creature pretending to be the child of a shapeshifter. Due to their capability of shapeshifting they were able to adapt a more humanoid form that they later called "Matthew" or "Matt" for short. In a chain of events they created another, more feminine looking form called "Mia" they introduced as the twin sister of Matthew. Only a few students know about the fact that both Mia and Matt are one and the same person and they do their best to keep up their facade. Character Personality Morph is very curious and inquiring and wants to know all kind of stuff. Therefore they ask alot of questions or do a lot of reasearch on a topic they don't know much about yet. They love to study and is normally seen with their nose in a book. Because they are of a rather young age they are rather naive, have problems with understanding sarcasm or irony and the concept of love is also something very confusing to them. Appearance Morp has long, white hair with pastel colored strands in blue and pink. They have a pair of horns on the forehead, pointed ears and a star-shaped birthmark below their right eye, that they can't get rid of, which makes it easy to identify them even while in transformation. Their skin is lavender. However, this are appearences they chose to take. Their true form kinda looks like chewed gum. History They were created by the Incubus [[Ian Van Cubus|'Ian van Cubus']] in an attempt to "create" friends, rather than make some. Since the result did not turn out as expected he considered it a failure and got rid of the mess he made. A few hours later however the amorphous mass started moving aimlessly through the catacombs in search for their creator. While doing so, they stumbled across a very old photograph of a former Monster High student and adapted his appearence through shapeshifting. When they found Ian and were asked for their name, they answered with "Matthew", the name that they've previousely read on the back of the photograph. What they didn't tell Ian was that they are his "failed" experiment, since they were conscious when he called them a failure back then. They became close friends with Ian very quickly. After a while it became apparent that Ian started to like a Ghoul named Demise Grim that would eventually become his Ghoulfriend. Out of jealousy. Morph created another personality that shared alot of visible traits similar to Demise's, such as hight, figure, hair lenght and style. They did so in order to compete with Demise about Ians attention and even went as far as introducing themself as "Mia", Ians Ghoulfriend from the Netherlands and twin sister of Matthew to Demise, what resulted in her breaking up with Ian. This victory, however, was bittersweet since Ian wasn't the same after that breakup, what really broke Morphs heart and they fixed the mess they caused but without revealing the whole truth, which is why they still are known as both, Mia and Matthew, today. Only a few students know about them being one and the same person. Since they were created at Monster High and thus have no own place to stay, they live somewhere in the catacombs of Monster High. Abilities *'Shapeshifting: '''They are able to become everyone and everything they can copy by a previously seen image. However they only copy appearance, not abilities. For example, they can grow a pair of wings but they won't be able to use them. However transformation takes a bit of time for them they have to deconstruct their actual shape first - e. g. turning into their true form - in order to reshape a new one. *'Invulnerability: As long as their heart gets no damage, they are invulnerable. They can even grow back bodyparts or reconstruct themselves completely. They am, however, unresistant to viruses and bacilli, making them prone to illnesses. Relationships Friends link=Lilit Wireslink=Estella Orbit Because Oleafya is the head of the first-aid team she was the first to find out about his double life. When Matt was taken ill and therefore was unable to controll his transforming skills Oleafya became withness and caught him while transforming. However she promised him to keep his secret well IF he tells her why he even made up this story about a twin sister. He did and they eventually became close friends, having alot in common. Romance As Matthew Morph she has an ardent worshipper. In this shape she doesn't make a secret out of the fact that she likes Ian Van Cubus alot. She can't tell if it's love or not but she did in fact pretended that she was Ians actual girlfriend from his home country the Netherlands what nearly destroyed Ians relationship to Demise. That's why Ian doesn't like her very much even though she also fixed the mess she made. Antagonists When Matthew found out that his Beast Friend Ian Van Cubus was in a relationship with Demise Grim, he got jealous and started adapting from her image and created this personality to displace her. But she failed and became some kind of "frenemy" with Demise instead, meaning, that she still doesn't like the fact that she gets most of Ians attention and time but she came to an arrangement with herself when she noticed Ians deep feelings for her. So she is nice to her to please Ian. Gallery monster_high__mia_morph_by_bigrika-d5ucwkm.png|Her bio|link=http://fav.me/d5ucwkm NewGhoulcolorskulette (2).png|Old Artwork Mia.png NUMatthew.png MattX.gif Mattwo.png Monster high matthew morph by bigrika-d5ukkwn.png GloombeachMatt.png MorphMal.jpg|Commission done by Hannah Hurst. MorphFem.jpg|Commission done by Hannah Hurst. Trivia *Released on the 9th February 2013 Mia is the 4th OC created by [[User:bigrika|'''bigrika]].''' *They are based on bigrikas Pokémon OC Elis who is again strongly based on [http://ryucchan.deviantart.com/ '''Ryuccans] Pokémon Gym-Leader [http://fav.me/d4atssg Kureha] *Mia was nominated as character of the month August 2014 by [[User:Blue-Ribbonz|'Blue-Ribbonz.']] *On July, 5th the Pages of Matthew Morph and Mia Morph were merged together. **The new Artwork revealed the same day was made by the talented [http://uzelok21.deviantart.com/ Uzelok21] as a commission. *They were votet bigrikas most favorite male OCs on the Monster High Amino. Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Genderless Category:Shapeshifter